Wrong in All the Right Ways
by INMH
Summary: For lover100, prompt "Writer's Choice- Drunk". They seemed to agree that they were both more entertaining while drunk.


Wrong in All the Right Ways

**Rating: **PG-13/T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance/Angst

**Summary:** For lover100, prompt "Writer's Choice- Drunk". They seemed to agree that they were both more entertaining while drunk.

**Author's Note:** …I am determined to write this pairing in so many damn ways. I can't even.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville. It belongs to Alfred Gough, Miles Millar and the CW. The title comes from the song "Raise Your Glass" by Pink.

()()

Drinking might be a bad idea. Especially in the Watchtower.

Neither of them particularly cares.

"We should do this more often," Tess says, tipping back another shot and slamming the glass down on the table. She fills it again. "You're fun drunk."

Emil snickers as she slides the bottle to him, catching it as it wobbles dangerously. "You too. And you don't- You don't _scare_ me when you're drunk."

"I scare you?"

Emil's bark of laughter is one Tess has never heard before- wait, no, maybe she recalls something like it from The Tape. He did a lot of laughing on that. "_Fuck yes_, you scare me! You're like a, a man-eating tiger, or a shark."

Tess gets the sense that later on she might feel strange or sad that Emil is scared of her; for now, though, that is the funniest damn thing she's ever heard. Tess cracks up and slams her hand down on the table, making the alcohol in her glass swish back and forth, a few drops splashing over the edge and onto the tabletop. "I'm a tiger!"

"A very sexy tiger."

They both laugh this time, almost breathless with it. Tess tries several times to start her response only to fall back into hysterics. "Th-Th-That's, it's- I- That's b-bestiality, I thought!" And there they go again, and this time Tess actually topples out of her chair in her mirth. Emil's still laughing too, but he manages to get up and wobble over, kneeling down next to her.

"You okay?"

"Fine!" Tess wheezes, twisting so she's lying on her back and not her side. When the hysteria calms into giggles, she says, "Booze makes everything funny."

"It does."

They're quiet for a while after that. Emil pulls the bottle off the table and they pass Tess's glass between them. Tess almost thinks to protest, but then snorts audibly and remembers that they've already had sex- if she didn't catch something from him then, she probably won't now.

She remembers that night with a mix of embarrassment and amusement. They've been almost tip-toeing around each other ever since the night of The Tape, and with enough alcohol in her, Tess starts to wonder why: Sex was sex after all. She likes Emil and is reasonably certain that he likes her, so why not? Zatanna's little brew made them act wild, but not completely out of character. Maybe they would have had sex anyway. Eventually.

Tess pushes herself into a sitting position, nudges Emil with her arm as he's tipping back another shot, and once he faces her, she leans forward and kisses him. It's a little sloppy because he wasn't expecting it and- well- they're both incredibly drunk, but all things considered it's not too bad. Before things can get carried away (again), Tess pulls back.

"Did you like that?" She asks, and Emil nods.

"Mm. And there's no magic this time." So she's not the only one who's been pondering about it.

"Just the magic of alcohol." Tess grabs and wiggles the bottle, smirking. Emil chuckles and curls an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Alcohol is magical." He pulls her a little too much, actually, and Tess ends up leaning against his chest at an odd angle that she doesn't feel very secure in, like she might slip and fall onto his lap. The obvious rectification for this- at least, in her current state of mind- is to slide onto his lap and lean back against him.

Somewhere deep in the back of her mind, Tess knows she's going to look back at this and cringe when she's sober. For now, though, she does not have a damn to give.

"I really do like you, though." Emil sighs, chin on her shoulder.

"Even though I- I scare you?" She's starting to feel a bit of that sadness now.

"Yeah." His other arm wraps around her, and Tess feels a bit better. Instead of using the glass this time, though, she drinks straight from the bottle. Once she's done, Tess twists around so that she's straddling his legs and kisses him again. It's longer and deeper this time, and Emil's fingers come up to wrap in her hair.

"We should have sex," She says against his lips.

"Like last time when we got drunk?" He laughs.

"Mm-hmm."

"Here?" They're in the Watchtower, and even though it's… When she last checked, it was one in the morning, and significant time had passed since then. It's late, and the odds of someone walking in are slim, but not impossible.

"We can't drive home. We're too drunk." Even in her current state, Tess is pretty clear on the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to get the keys into the ignition, never mind drive. She slides her fingers into the gap on his shirt between the buttons. "So?" Emil responds by putting his hands on her hips and pulling Tess closer so that he can kiss her again.

They're probably going to regret it in the morning, but neither can really bring themselves to care.

-End


End file.
